Baby surprise?
by miss bieber
Summary: Gabriella finds out she is pregnant and tells troy, She swears him not to tell anyone, even her parents. She has a miscarriage and troy blames himself for it. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**T****he Pool party I'll never forget**.

**

* * *

**

(Ok So this is written by two people, Me and my friend Eden, It is her first story and my second, My other one got deleted, Just incase you were wondering. We hope you enjoy.)

* * *

Chad...Chad...Chad…have you seen Troy lately? I miss him." Gabriella said, walking through her house towards the swimming pool with Him, only to discover troy walking through the side gate.

"Troy is in the House!!" Troy shouted at the top of his lungs, Gabriella spotted him and ran up to him. "Troy! I missed you so much, where have you been?" She asked, curiously. "Oh and I have to tell you something really badly..." She said looking toward Chad wanting him to go. "Chad piss off..." Said troy, while walking inside with Gabriella. "What is it Gab?" He asked, concerned. "Um…I don't know how to tell you this so I think I should show you, Come with me..." She said whilst walking up to her room, and through to the bathroom and picking up a stick. "Here…" Said Gabriella, handing it to Troy. "This is not…What I think it is, right?" He said looking toward her and sitting on the edge of her bath. "Yes it is Troy…I'm Pregnant…" She said sitting on the edge of the bath aswell, Tears dripping down her face. "I don't know what to do, my parents will kill me if they find out, and we are only 19." She said leaning on his shoulder. "Its ok baby, I'll look after you both…" Said Troy. "Thank you baby…" Gabriella said, throwing the Pregnancy test in the bin. "I'm so scar---"Gabriella said getting cut off by Sharpay at the bathroom door.

"Are you two done...doing whatever yet?" She asked, giggling at the thought. "Hold on Sharpie!" Yelled Gabriella, She was still crying a little. "One second Sharpay, Can you use the bathroom downstairs I'm just talking to Gab, He said while hugging Gabriella. "Let's go downstairs, Ok?" He asked, whilst grabbing her some tissues. "Thanks, Yeh." She said grabbing the tissues and wiping her eyes. "Ok Fine, Geez angry much." Said Sharpay walking downstairs.

**

* * *

**

(5 minutes later)

"Don't tell anyone Troy, Not even Chad, Ok?" Said Gabby, Walking downstairs with Troy. "Gabby are you serious…I won't tell a soul." He said, holding her waist, tightly and walking out by the pool to their friends. "Thanks Hun, so come by tonight and we'll talk properly ok?" She said, smiling. "Yeh I'll be over around 10…Leave your window open ok…" He said squeezing her side lightly. "Sure Sexy." She said, smirking. "Oh and I have Basketball practice tomorrow, you coming?" He asked. "Yes I'll be there." She said, smiling again. "Ok well, I have to go home and help dad out with the old truck I'll see you later Beautiful." He said, kissing her lips softly. "Bye babe." She said, waving bye to him.

"Gabby what were you two up to up there...all alone...up there...by yourselves.." Asked Chad, Inquisitively. "Thats for me to know and you to NEVER find out..." She said, walking inside.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile at troy's)

"Dad, I'm going to be out tonight ok so dont wait up." He said. "Ok son I'm going to take mom out to dinner anyway...Oh no! Im late. Bye son." He said, running out the door.

(Next chapter will be up ASAP, Enjoy this one..xx)


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback.**

Troy went into the kitchen to grab some food and went into the living room and crashed on the couch for a while before going back to Gabby's. "What have we got ourselves into" Troy thought,"We are only 19 and Gabby's Pregnant, and I'm going to be a….Dad." Troy sat there for a while thinking about it, and how it was possible, he never knew it could happen on the first time, but it did and it has. "I was so sure we were being careful, I mean we used protection...Didn't we..?"

**Flashback:**

**(2 months ago, In Gabby's room)**

Troy arrived at Gab's and climbed through her window, jumping onto Gabby's bed and pulling her into a hug…"Guess Who?" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear. "Trooyyy... it's past midnight, what are you doing here? She said. "Yeh I know, but I wanted to see you, I can't stop thinking of you and it's just so hard not having you by my side...You know?" Troy smirked and winked.

Gabriella smiled back, "Yeh, I get that feeling too"...She smirked back. Troy went in to kiss her softly on the back of her neck. "Troy!! What are you doing?" Gabriella said "What do you think, we've waited long enough, and you know you want to, pleaseee?" Troy said whispering in to Ear seductively.

"Troy, my parents are in the house, they might hear us. Gabriella said. "Ahh, come on we won't be too noisy." He began kissing her neck again, and turned her over so she was on her front and on top of him. "Are you ready to have the night of your life, Miss Gabriella Montez? " Troy said sexually. "Actually Troy, the question is are you ready?" she said with a smirk.

"Ohhh…someone's eager aren't they." Troy started kissing Gabriella softly on her lips and brushed his lips down her neck and back to her lips. "Mmm…Troy" Gabriella moaned.

Troy moved his hands down Gabriella's body to her hips and pulled her on top of him. "Wait" Gabriella said. "Huh?" said Troy confusingly. Gabriella got off Troy and took her pajama top off to reveal a lace bra. "Wwoww..." Troy stuttered. Gabriella Got back onto the bed and sat on Troy. "What you think baby?" Gabriella said seductively. "Err...Ummm." Troy started breathing heavier.

"Well it definantly looks sexy on you, that I have to admit." Troy took his shirt off, and they started kissing harder and passionately. Troy slid his hands down to Gabriella's pajama bottoms and started sliding them down. While Troy was doing that Gabby, rubbed her hands over Troy's rock hard abs. "Mmm…That feels sooo good" Troy moaned. Troy pulled Gabby's pajama bottoms off.

"I see you have matching undies as well, don't you Miss. Montez." Gabriella bit her lip "Mmmhmm...I do Mr. Bolton. Gabriella unbuckled Troy's belt and took it off, and started undoing his button and zip on his pants, she slid them down and pulled them off. They kissed again; Troy started kissing all over Gabriella's body which made Gabby moan louder.

Troy slid off Gabby's undies and threw them on the floor; Gabriella got hold of Troy's boxers and slid them off too. They got under the covers, "You ready?" Troy asked Gabby. "Yeah, and before we start, I want to thank you for making this moment special Troy and I'm glad I'm losing my virginity to you." Gabby said. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm losing mine to you, because I love you Gabby, for now and forever, This will be a night to remember I promise." Troy said, looking into Gabby's Eyes.

"I love you too, Troy, now cut this chit chat and don't we have something important to do." Gab's said. "Ok...But…You know that Sexy outfit we bought for our 'special' Night? Can I…See it?" Asked Troy, Biting his bottom lip. "Well hold on there Wildcat and I'll be right back…Dream about me…" She said, giggling as she walked into her Closet and put on a Sexy leather Nurse's outfit. "Gabriella you nearly ready my dream is turning naughty…" He said with his eyes shut. "Ok Naughty boy Close your eyes!" She yelled from the closet. "Trust me they're Shut!" He yelled back. "Here I come, No peeking…" She said walking out of the closet.

"W…Wow! You look so sexy!" He said covering his 'Downstairs area with a sheet'. "Troy Bolton, What is that Sticking up under there?" She asked. "Umm...My ----"He said, before getting cut off by Gab. "Oh my god…Right…." She said, giggling as she walked over to him stripping off the nurse's outfit, bit by bit. "Maybe this will help fix it?" She said getting on top of him again, smirking sexually.

**

* * *

**

**Will they or won't they? Will gabs Parents walk in? Read the next chapter for more it'll be up ASAP.**

**(It will be very detailed so get ready…..Do not read if you are under 16 Or if you do Brace yourself!)**

**xx**

**Trivia: **

**1: There wasnt meant to be a flashback.**

**2: They werent meant to have 'It' yet.**

**Question: What HSM3 Song was used in this chapter?? **

**Review and Favourite if you like it...:D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**The big practice.**

**(Sorry about the title, It is actually the big practice NOT the big game. Thank you.)**

_**Previously… **_

_**(Troy was having a flashback about his and Gabby's Night of gold…)**_

"**Gabriella you nearly ready my dream is turning naughty…" He said with his eyes shut. "Ok Naughty boy Close your eyes!" She yelled from the closet. "Trust me they're Shut!" He yelled back. "Here I come, No peeking…" She said walking out of the closet. "W…Wow! You look so sexy!" He said covering his 'Downstairs area with a sheet'. "Troy Bolton, What is that Sticking up over there?" She asked. "Umm...My ----"He said, before getting cut off by Gab. "Oh my god…Right…." She said, giggling as she walked over to him stripping off the nurse's outfit, bit by bit. "Maybe this will help fix it?" She said getting on top of him again, smirking sexually.**

* * *

"Oh…Troy" Gabby Groaned. Troy stopped what he was doing. "Babe, what I do?" Troy asked. "Nothing it's just that….it's my first time so I'm sorta…..tight, it will hurt for a bit but…..once we get into it….I'll be ok." Gabby said breathlessly. Troy nodded, breathing heavy. "If you want me to stop then I will, I don't want to hurt you gabby." "Troy…please don't stop I want you. Gabby said seductively.

Troy carried on. Gabriella rubbed her hands down Troy's chest and abs. "mmm...Ohhh Gabby, you know that makes me crazy when you do that." Troy moaned. "That's exactly why I do it Bolton" Gabby said. "You are sooo bad Montez." Troy whispered in her ear. "Yeah, that's how you like me aye Troy…Naughty."

Troy gulped, he knew he loved Gabby like this, it drove him wild. Troy laughed…"Right that's it Montez you've asked for it." Troy said, removing the sheet revealing His 'bits' to her. "Better?" He asked, pushing her down flat on the bed. "Nice...That's way better." She said, winking at him and pulling him into a passionate but deep kiss. Troy kissed her back, adding in tongue.

"All right Bolton…Down on the bed!" She said pointing to the bed, as she climbed on top of him. "Time for some punishing, some one's been a bad boy tonight, climbing thorough a stranger's window like this..." She said, smirking at him and kissing up and down his chest roughly. He groaned quietly still aware that Gab's parents were down the hall.

"It's ok baby don't be scared be as loud as you want my parents must've done it sometime in their life, Otherwise sexy me wouldn't be right here, right now…" She said smiling. "Oh right…Yeh sure I guess?" He said kissing her neck, Just as he was about to start 'doing' her again he was interrupted.

(He woke with a startle by his phone vibrating in his pocket.)

**(A/N: He is in Real life now…Not in Flashback…**)

"Shit! That was one hell of a night, Oh crap! Gabby!" He said checking his phone, reading the text out loud.

_**Troy,  
Are you still coming' over?  
I'm waiting impatiently over here you know, we need to talk…  
- Love, G xx**_

He texted back.

_**Be right over babe, just getting dressed.  
I miss you…  
-Love, T xx**_

He got dressed and was over Gabriella's within 5 minutes, He climbed up her tree and through her window. "Babe are you ok?" He asked. "Yes, Now that you're here I am…I'm scared Troy." She said, hugging him tightly. "It's ok I'm here and I always will be. I love you Gabriella Montez." He said, hugging her back. "And I'll always be here for you Troy." She said, sweetly.

"Troy…Will you stay over tonight? To make me feel safe?" She asked, still hugging him. "Sure baby, I will…" He said, smiling. "Ok well lets go to bed, because pregnant women need their sleep and boyfriends…" She said whilst going and lying down on her double bed, He followed her and lied down behind her; she fell to sleep so did he.

**(Next morning…)**

Gabriella woke and Troy wasn't there, instead she found a note next to her saying:  
_**  
Gabs, Just went to get my B-Ball stuff will meet you at the courts in an hour…  
Love, T xx**_

She got ready to go to the courts and put on a baggy sweater and sweat pants with her favourite Nike Sneakers, She then walked to the door and started walking to the next block to Troy's court where he was training with his team-mates.

"Hey Troy!" She yelled. "Hey Gabby..." He yelled back, smiling. "Gab! Come and join in!" Yelled half the squad. "Um uh...I really don't think that's a great idea…Troy?" She said, looking towards him. "Yeh guys really, I don't think it's too good." He said, looking at Gab then his squad. "Oh come on Gab, Don't be a Chick-en!" Yelled Zeke. "Get it? You're a Chick-en? Oh don't worry man, my humour is the best but no one understands, Gee-wiz." He said throwing the ball into the hoop. "Yes come on Gabs…" Said Chad, Troy gave her a sorry look; he knew she didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant, so he kept to himself. "Fine, but take it easy on me, ok?" She said walking onto the court slowly. "Why dude did you knock up your girl?" Chad asked Troy. "Shut your Mouth Chaddy boy, I would never do that. Would I gab?" He said looking her. "Nope, I'd get killed by my parents." She said, trying to lead them off.

"Ok whatever let's play ball…" Chad said throwing the ball to Troy, Troy then saw his Shoes were undone and bent down to do them up and the ball went flying past him and right into gabby's hands."Got it!" She yelled, giggling as she threw it back to Troy. "Good catch Gabbikins…" He said smiling at her and catching the ball after she threw it to him; he then passed it back to Chad. "Yeh for a girl…" He added in. Gabby laughed. "Whatevs Chad, get over yourself." She said still laughing. Chad threw the ball back at Gabriella without paying attention to his aiming, it flew right into her stomach and she curled over in pain, screaming slightly. "Gabby!" Yelled Troy as he ran up to her and helped her stand straight. "Dude, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Yelled Chad. "Whatever… Gabriella come with me." Said Troy as he walked out of the gym and into the bathrooms, he then locked the door and sat Gabriella down.

**

* * *

**

(What will happen to gabby, will her baby be ok? What will Troy do to Chad? Find out in the next chapter it will be up either tonight or tomorrow.)

**Trivia: **

**Troy was still meant to be in a flashback on this chapter..**

**That's all in this chapter.**

**Question: ****What is another song in this chapter from HSM3?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bleeding…**

**Previously…**

_Gabby went to Troy's b-ball practice…_

_**Chad threw the ball back at Gabriella without paying attention to his aiming, it flew right into her stomach and she curled over in pain, screaming slightly. "Gabby!" Yelled Troy as he ran up to her and helped her stand straight. "Dude, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Yelled Chad. "Whatever… Gabriella come with me." Said Troy as he walked out of the gym and into the bathrooms, he then locked the door and sat Gabriella down.**_

* * *

"Gabs? You ok?" He asked as he sat by her. "I have to go to the bathroom, Hold on." She said running off, Crying. "Um ok call me if you need me…I'll be right here…waiting…for you." He said, feeling guilty. "Yeh sure Troy…" She said, running towards the toilet and sitting on it, burying her head in her hands, crying, then looking down and noticing something on her underwear. "Oh my god, I'm bleeding, no." She whispered then stood up really quickly. "This can't hap---." She said, falling to the ground, She had fainted…

**(Meanwhile Troy was waiting in the main locker room for her; He didn't know she fainted yet.)**

"Man Where is gabby, She's been in there for 10 minutes…" He said to himself. "I should go check if she's ok." He said, walking towards the bathroom door to find blood running under the door. "GABBY!!" He said, trying to get the door open. "GABBY!!" He said, getting the door unlocked with the keys that the cleaner had left in the door. "Gabriella? Wake up?" He said lifting her head and resting it on his knees. "Someone help me!" He yelled from the bathroom, He picked up his phone and called the Ambulance. "Its Troy Bolton, you need to HURRY my girlfriend is bleeding, she is pregnant, I'm at the East high Gyms!" He yelled into his phone, not taking a breath.

"Sir, Calm down we'll be there in a matter of 5 minutes just don't let your girlfriend stop breathing, because we don't know how serious this is…" The Ambulance replied back. "Sure. Ok, whatever just hurry!" He yelled back as he hung up the phone.

Troy splashed some cold water on Gabby. "Gabriella? Wake up…I love you." He said, a tear ran down his face at that moment. "Troy…." She whispered, still feeling Dizzy. "Gabby? I'm here its ok the ambulance are coming."He said. "Troy I'm bleeding…" She said, lying on his knee still. "The baby…" She said, waking up a little. "It's ok Gabby…" He said, just as the ambulance arrived.

"Mr. Bolton? Miss Montez?" Asked the ambulance. "Yes who else would we be? Do you see any other people here?" Troy said a little angry. "Ok Mr. Bolton, sorry" the paramedic said. The other paramedic bent down to Gabby, put a oxygen mask over so she could breathe easier and examined her, while he was doing that the other paramedic asked Troy what happened.

"Well it was my basketball practice, and all of my teammates were begging gabby to train with us, we didn't tell anyone that Gab's was pregnant, we couldn't I mean we are only 19 for god's sake, how could we tell anyone, we haven't even told our parents, so I couldn't do anything to stop her, if I did they would of got curious, so she joined in, I saw my laces were undone, so I threw the ball to my teammate, he didn't realize that gabby wasn't looking, he threw the ball and it his Gab's straight into the stomach, she curled over in pain a bit, and I took her to the bathroom and she went in, after 10 minutes of waiting for her, I realized something had happened, I saw blood from under the door and got the keys to unlock the bathroom door, and she was just lying there." Troy said, with a tear dropping down from his eye. "This is all my fault god damn it. How could I be so careless, letting her play when she's pregnant, I should have been more responsible and not let her play." He said burying his head into his hands.

"Well by the looks of things, you lost a lot of blood, so we better get you off to the hospital so we can do more tests, and examinations." They lifted Gabby up onto the trolley and wheeled her into the Ambulance, Troy followed tears running from his eyes. He got into the Ambulance and sat next Gabs and held her hand tightly. "Troy, we can't tell our parents, what if the hospital rings them up." Gabriella said worryingly. "Babe, I know don't worry I'll tell them just to leave it between us, it's going to be fine...I promise." But Troy knew it wasn't going to be good, and it was his entire fault. They pulled up to the Hospital and wheeled her in with Troy by her side, they wheeled her into examination room 3.

The Doctor walked in immediately and ran some tests. "Hi I'm Doctor Brady Jonas, but just call me Brad. OK we are just looking at the tests, but I'm afraid it's going to be bad news. Gabriella just gasped in horror and shock, and burst out in tears. "Hey..Hey, come on now we don't know how bad it will be." Troy said stroking her hair soothingly. "Mr. Bolton, can I talk to you a minute privately?" asked Dr. Jonas. "Umm..Yeah sure doc." Troy follows Dr. Jonas out into the corridor. "I'm very sorry, but Gabby lost the baby, the pressure of what hit her did too much damaged, which caused her to have a miscarriage, and I'm also very sorry to say, that…..she..Can't..Have..Anymore…Children." Troy just stood there, emotionless trying to get it all to sink in.

" NO..NOO!! You're wrong!! DO THE TESTS AGAIN..AND AGAIN TILL YOU GET IT RIGHT!!..Troy shouted. "Mr. Bolton, the tests are right..I am so sorry." Dr Jonas said with emotion. "Bullshit, no you're not, this isn't your family, this isn't your girl, and it wasn't your B..B..Baby. Troy broke down in tears. "Can someone please get Mr. Bolton a drink of water?" Dr. Jonas asked one of his nurses. "I don't want your stinking water, I want to see Gabby, and I'm going to tell her, I think it would just be better if she hears it from me." Troy said wiping the tears from his eyes. He walked into Gabby's room, trying not to cry again.

"Gab's you ok?" Troy asked a bit scared from what he was about to tell her. She starts sobbing "yeah Troy I'm great can't you tell..OF COURSE I'M NOT!! She yelled. Troy went over to her and got her hands and caressed them. "Gab's I need to tell you something…." He said wearingly. "What!!" she asked. "Well I just spoke to the doctor and he said…that you..lost the baby Gabs and he also said..That..You can't…have..Anymore…children". She just stared at him, not making any movement or sound, after a while she broke down in tears and sobbed into Troy's shoulder while he was soothing her.."Aye..Baby come on, we have each other, I will always be here for you, I mean that..Always.

"Ughh…I think I'm going to be sick." Gabby said. Troy passed over her bowl and rubbed her back while she got sick. Once she finished she sat back up and just laid there. "I can't have children with the guy I love." She thought. She looked over to see Troy sleeping on the chair. "Why would he want to stay with me still if I can't have his child." She thought again. "I love you Wildcat now and forever and ill understand if you want to leave me." She whispered to him quietly so he couldn't hear what she just said. She turned over and cried herself to sleep.

**(What will happen next? Did Troy hear what Gabby said? Will there parents find out? Find out in the next chapter.)**

**Trivia:**

**Troy wasn't supposed to yell at the Doctor.**

**Gabby wasn't supposed to say that at the end.**

**Gabby wasn't supposed to be sick.**

**Question:**

**What was the last name of the celeb brothers?**

**Thanks for Reading. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Months No Sex**

**Previously…**

"_**Ughh…I think I'm going to be sick." Gabby said. Troy passed over her bowl and rubbed her back while she got sick. Once she finished she sat back up and just laid there. "I can't have children with the guy I love." She thought. She looked over to see Troy sleeping on the chair. "Why would he want to stay with me still if I can't have his child." She thought again. "I love you Wildcat now and forever and ill understand if you want to leave me." She whispered to him quietly so he couldn't hear what she just said. She turned over and cried herself to sleep.**_

* * *

He pretended to be as sleep, he heard her though. "I love you Gabby and I'll never leave you no matter what…" He whispered back, not knowing if she heard him. They slept for a while and Troy woke up on the seat next to Gabby's bed only to find she wasn't there, He stood up instantly. "GABBY?!" He yelled worryingly. Doctor Jonas ran in and calmed him down. "Troy, troy! Its ok she is just in the shower. "By herself?!" He said, walking toward the door and walking in.

"Gab, you ok?" He asked. "Fine..." She said while sitting on the floor underneath the shower. He went and sat on the toilet next to the shower and rubbed her back. "It's ok, I love you Gabby and I heard what you said last night, I will NEVER leave you ok? You mean the world to me and that's final." He said, kissing her softly on her cheek. "I love you too Troy, Can you help me up?" She asked. "Yes sure…" He said grabbing her softly and standing her up, he passed her a towel and her clothes and walked out.

"Call me if you need me ok?" He said. "Uh…Troy can you stay… I just need you here with me…" She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back in. "Sure why not…" He said hugging her. "Thank you…" She said putting her clothes on. "It's ok…Gab you know this whole situation is my fault. She looked at him like he'd just shot her.

"TROY!!! How the hell can you say that?" She said tears coming from her eyes. "I didn't stop you from playing basketball...did I? Any normal human being, who knows his girlfriend is pregnant, would." He said looking down at his feet. "Troy babe, it wasn't your fault, please…Pleaseee you gotta understand that." Gabby said pleading. "Ok...ok…But I am really sorry Gabs." He said hugging her into his chest. "I know...and stop saying sorry." She mumbled into his chest. "I'm Sorr-…Ok." He said finally realizing he was about to say it again.

She put her bra on and Troy just stared at her body. "Troy, Stop looking at me like I'm something to eat." She said, smirking. "I can't help it your just so…So...Yum?" He said slightly chuckling. "Well put up with my Yummyness, because we won't be having 'fun' anytime soon, Ok." She reassured him, Smirking and doing a spin to tease him.

"Take one good look Bolton because you're not getting another until the 3 months no sex thing is over." She teased, poking her tongue out. "Buttt---" He started to complain but gabby stopped him. "NO buts." She said, giving him a small lap dance to tease him. "Oh you're so Naughty Gabriella Montez." He said breathlessly. "I know, But you loveeee it." She said, pulling him into a Deep, Passionate Kiss then walking back out to the Doctor Jonas, Holding Troy's hand. "Ok Doc, Am I right to go?" She asked, hoping he would say yes. "Yes Miss Montez, you right to go home now, but don't stay by yourself ok?" He said, looking toward Troy.

"Yes, Doctor I will stay at Troy's for a Few weeks, until I'm fine to go home. "Good, well hopefully we don't see you again for a while." He said, hoping that she wouldn't be sick again for a while. Troy's mom and dad brought his car to the hospital, Troy and Gabby then got in a Went to his house.

**(Next chapter will be longer. X Enjoy :) x .)**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months later**

Troy and Gabriella pulled up at Troy's house in his truck. "So...What do you want to do tonight?" Troy asked with a grin on his face. "Troy...I hope your not thinking, what I think your thinking." Gabby said curiously. "Depends on what you're thinking..." Troy said smirking. "I fancy going into your new pool." Gabs said. "Oh..So you don't fancy me then...Aye?" Troy said pretending to be sad.

"Haha, Of course I do Bolton…I always will." They both laughed and got out of the Truck. "Phew it's warm tonight" Gabs said. "Ok Montez we will go for a swim in the pool, my parents are out for the night so we have the house to ourselves." He said smiling."Awesome and I'll go and change into my Swimmers." Gabriella went into the house and got her swimmers out of her bag and put them on.

**Meanwhile…**

Troy took off his shirt and jumped in the pool **(A/N: Troy has his shorts on already)**

3 minutes later Gabby came out with her bikini on. "W-wow…Amazing." Troy winked. "Trooyyy..." Gabby whined. "I'm only Joking babe, but you do send me crazy." He confessed, laughing. "Troy!" Gabby said stubbornly. "Ok...Ok" Troy said. Gabby walked up to the edges of the pool and jumped in; she swam up to Troy and lightly kissed him on the lips. "What was that for?" Troy asked. "Does there have to be a reason for me to kiss my boyfriend?" She asked smiling.

"Hmm…Suppose not." He grinned he leant in to kiss her again. They kissed passionately for about 5 minutes. "Mmm…" Gabby said biting her lip. "Gab, Please you know how that makes me feel and you don't want me to be like that…Right?" He asked. "Err...Sorta True, I suppose." She said uncertainly. "Hun…" He said confused. "Troy this is what I think…" She kissed him hard on the lips and brushed her lips down his neck. "G-G…Gabs…What brought…This…on?" Troy asked, In between kissing Gabriella, A little moan escaped from his lips.

She stopped kissing him for a second. "Well…I can't exactly get pregnant so I thought…Ahh what the hell and maybe we could…" She trailed off. "Err…Wow Gabs…Well yeah it makes sense but only if you want to." Troy said, trying to convince himself she was sure. "Yeah Troy I really want to." She winked. "Well When?" He asked, smirking. "Umm…Now" She said Shyly, Troy gulped and looked at Gabriella, he knew he couldn't resist her. "Ok…My room?" Troy asked. Gabby Nodded, and they got out of the pool and got to the stairs in Troy's house, still dripping wet from their swim in the pool.

Troy grabbed gabby's hand and lead her upstairs to his room, He started kissing her and she kissed back, He opened his bedroom door and lead her in and placed her on the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want Gabs? And that you're not just doing it for me?" He asked. "Troy I love you so much of course I want to do it." Gabby Said Sweetly. "Ok baby." Troy said seductively. Gabby Giggled. Troy went over to his CD played and put on a romantic song on, He turned toward Gabs, Who was right behind him and pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately but roughly. Gabriella ran her hand down troy's chest and rubbed his abs down toward the Velcro holding his pants together. "Ohhh..Uhhh" Troy moaned loudly. "You ok there wildcat?" Gabriella smiled sexually. "Geez…You are…Sooo…Naughty…That its…its…unbelievable." Troy said breathing heavily. "Really Bolton…And what are you going to do about it?" She said seductively. "Oh…do you really want to know Montez?" He said kissing her neck roughly, she moaned and whispered into his ear.

"Yes…Sexy…I…Really, really…want to." Gabby said breathlessly. "Ok Montez you'll just have to find out…wont you." He grabbed her hands and led them down to his shorts and slid them off so he was just in his boxers. "Very good Montez, I like it!" Troy bit his lip looking at Gabby, All of a Sudden he was against the wall while Gabby kissed his neck, Chest and abs. "OHH GABBY!" Troy moaned loudly.

Gabby giggled seductively. "You think that's funny do you?" Troy smirked. "Well let's see how you like it." He got gabby and carried her over to his bed and laid her on it. He pinned her down and kissed her Mid-Chest. "Ahh…I…Feel…You comfort…Trooyyy." She said breathlessly and moaning. "Now you know but waits there's more…" He said kissing her neck fiercely. "Ohhh Bolton! That feels the best!" She said moaning louder. "That's only the start babe." He said.

"Now I believe you have some 'stuff' to take off." He said looking at her bikini. "Oh you bad boy…Taking this off is your job…" She said, smirking as she placed her hand near the clasp of her bikini top. "Oh is it now?" He said moving down toward her bikini bottoms and smirking cheekily. "It's must be my lucky day." He said, sliding her Bikini bottoms off slowly and softly, stroking her thigh inner sexually.

"Ohhh…Trooyyy!!" She said, moaning breathlessly at the touch of his soft hands on her thighs. Troy bit his lip and removed her bikini top, squeezing her boobs slightly but softly. "WOW! They are just the way I remembered." He said kissing her Mid-Chest again. "Come on Troy, Lets actually start this thing…!" She said pulling him into a passionate but deep kiss. "Ok you Ready Montez?" He asked, a cheeky Grin upon his face. "As ready as…I'll ever be…" She replied, running her fingers through his hair and ruffling it slightly.

"Ok here I go?" Troy said still unsure that Gabby was ready or not. He entered Gabriella's slender lower body, causing her to moan loudly. She wrapped her hands behind his back and pulled him on top of him trying to get into a comfortable position. "Oohhh Trooyyyyyy!" She said, she felt as though her lungs were failing her as she tried to get the words out, She ran her hands through Troy's now sweaty dark brown, shaggy hair. "G-Gabby…I..I…love…you." Troy stuttered slowly, but breathlessly. "Troy…I…love you more than life itself." Gabriella Slowly said back. "Troy this could become a once a night thing you know…" Gabby said rolling onto her side, next to Troy. "Oh baby it can be a once an hour thing I don't care…I love you and that's all that matters, Nothing will break us…Nothing." He said kissing her forehead softly. She rested her head upon Troy's chest. "Thank you Gabby." Troy whispered into her ear. "No problem Wildcat." She smiled at him and gave him one more deep, passionate kiss, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, The next chapter will be up real soon, Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy.**

**Xo K**


End file.
